Broken Wings
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Orihime is in Hueco Mundo to join Lord Aizen to protect her friends. Love blooms in the most impossible ways...Grimmhime
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second Bleach fanfic and I'm writing it only because of the fact that I love the pairing OrihimeXGrimmjow. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Orihime sat in the confined room, staring down at her lap. _[I hope Ichigo and the others understand...]_ She knew that since she made a deal with Ulquiorra, she could not go back on her word, or she would endanger the lives of her friends. She hummed a quiet tune to herself, trying to shut out the lonliness she felt. There was a knock at the door, and in came Ulquiorra. He came in 3 times a day to bring her food, but she hadn't the heart to eat it. Ulquiorra stared at the still full plates of stale food from the previous day. "Why won't you eat?" he asked, his voice uncaring and dull. Orihime muttered, "I'm not hungry." Ulquiorra set the plate down and said, "Aizen said you need food, so eat." Orihime averted her eyes to the floor and shook her head. Ulquiorra said, "Well, then, I will have to force you." He held her down while she struggled and with his free hand, shoved the food down her throat. Orihime choked violently, but swallowed the food. After swallowing, Orihime said, "Alright, I'll eat. Just please let me go." Ulquiorra let her go and Orihime caught her breath. She picked up the fork and started eating the food slowly. Ulquiorra said, "You may take all the time you want, but I'm not permitted to leave until you finish all of it."

She finished her food in about 20 minutes and Ulquiorra took her empty plate and her previous plates and left her room. Orihime waited until she couldn't feel his presence and sobbed softly. _[I want to go home...]_

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was summoned by Aizen. Aizen said, "Grimmjow, inform Ulquiorra that his duties in taking care of our newest member are relieved. From now on, you will take care of her." Grimmjow protested, "Why do I have the be the fucking babysitter??" Aizen's face turned grim. "Are you defying my orders, Grimmjow?" he said, his voice dangerously low. Grimmjow muttered, "No." Aizen spoke, "Good. You are dismissed." Grimmjow bowed and stomped out of the grand hall.

Grimmjow walked down the hallway and saw Ulquiorra carrying a bunch of plates. Grimmjow crossed his arms and growled, "Ulquiorra, the basta--...er Aizen said to leave the girl to me." Ulquiorra's face remained impassive. "Of course," he said, without turning around. Then Ulquiorra stopped. "Grimmjow," he said. Grimmjow put his hands behind his head and said, "What the hell do you want?" Ulquiorra said, "Please refer to our superior as Lord Aizen. As number 6, you're not even close to having the privilage of calling him by his surname." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and growled, "Whatever." After he was sure Ulquiorra was gone, he muttered, "Fucking ass-kisser..." Grimmjow walked to the room with a picture of a butterfly on it and figured it was her's. He walked in to see a frail, trembling woman lying on her bed. He grunted and the sobbing stopped. Orihime sat up and turned to the azure eyed man. She stared at the floor and Grimmjow said irritatibly, "Oi, girl." Orihime, without even looking up, whispered, "Yes?" Grimmjow was tempted to ask her why she was crying, but decided against it. _[She's just a whiny little human, what do I care about how she feels?]_ Grimmjow crossed his arms and said, "Lord Aizen, instructed me to watch over you, so you won't see Ulquiorra anymore." Orihime nodded as a sign that she heard him.

Grimmjow walked over to her and forced her to look up at him. He stared emotionlessly into her eyes, which were full with sadness, fear and a bit of anger. Grimmjow said, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You act like someone told you that you're gonna die as quiet you're acting, chick." Orihime smiled weakly, "How funny. I was just hoping that maybe I should just die. Then Ichigo can go home and not worry about my well-being." Tears slowly dripped from her eyes and since Grimmjow still had a grip on her chin, she just closed her eyes. Grimmjow growled in disgust. "That's the fucking stupidest thing that I've ever heard. If you're going to be here, chick, your ass better be useful. This shitty attitude is pathetic and making me sick."

He let her crumple to the floor. "I'm going to show you that you can do better without your damn friends," he muttered, walking out of the room and slamming the door. Orihime crawled to the couch and curled into a ball, crying herself to sleep. _[Ichigo...]_

* * *

Orihime woke up to the sound of footsteps. She was a bit shocked to see Ulquiorra holding a tray carrying a plate of food. Ulquiorra said, handing her the plate, "Grimmjow has some important matters to attend to, so just for today, I will be taking care of you." Orihime nodded and began eating, knowing the consequences if she refused. Ulquiorra watched her as she ate, making sure she ate all of it.

Grimmjow was walking down the hallway for a meeting when he saw Nnorita trying to flirt with Halibel. Halibel scoffed and walked off, but not before saying, "Hello, Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow grunted and Nnorita frowned. Grimmjow smirked and said, "Still not gettin' play from the females, eh Nnorita?" Nnorita furrowed his brows and said, "Whatever." Changing the subject he said, "I heard Lord Aizen has instructed you to watch over our little pet, Miss Inoue." Grimmjow growled and said, "Yeah, so the hell what? At least she's fucking hot to look at." Nnorita said, raising his eyebrows, "Really, you think so too? That's too bad, I already claimed her so back off." Grimmjow chuckled in amusement, "I don't really give a shit about her, so go on ahead." Nnorita was shocked to say the least, he wasn't expecting Grimmjow to say that.

Loly walked down the large hallway and said to herself, "I am sooo bored." She spotted Grimmjow and Nnorita talking. She walked over to the two men and whispered seductively in Grimmjow's ear. "Why hello, handsome. Are you going to revisit my room tonight?" she purred. Grimmjow flinched and pulled her arms off of his chest. "Go the hell away, Loly. I am not in the mood," he said, making both her and Nnorita's eyes widen. Nnorita grinned and said, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Sexta Espada, doesn't want sex? That's a little overwelming. What's wrong with you, Grimmjow? Did you fall in love?" Grimmjow grumbled, "No, I'm just tired." He walked to his room, leaving a speechless Loly and Nnorita. Loly whined, "He got me all horny and now he goes to bed? Damn it." Nnorita said, "How about me and you go to my room for a quickie?" Loly sighed and said, "Yeah, fine." They walked to Nnorita's room.

Grimmjow got to his room and flipped over a chair, breaking it into tiny pieces. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered. He couldn't figured out why he felt so...guilty.

**Grimmjow's thoughts**

**I don't even care about that strawberry headed pansy and yet...when she said his name, it made me fucking mad. Does she like him or something? I'll have to make her forget about him. I'll be damned if I don't.**

Orihime sat in her room looking out of the window and she sighed, not being able to cry anymore. She thought about how everyone must have felt. Tatsuki, she must be worried sick. Chad, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Karin, Yuruichi...everyone. _[At least they'll be safe.]_ Orihime whispered to herself, "I will not betray Aizen, no matter what happens. Even if I have to...help fight Ichigo-kun." _[I'll make sure he doesn't die...]_

**How was that? I actually enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, I just HAD to go on because this story is very interesting. If you have any suggestions, then tell me in a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Orihime woke up the next morning, or what felt it, and saw Grimmjow sitting on the sofa across from her bed. Grimmjow saw her eyes widen and the sound of her softly gasping. Grimmjow grinned and said, "Morning, chick. You ready for breakfast? The sooner you eat, the sooner I leave." Orihime felt frozen in her spot, but managed a quick nod. Grimmjow said, "You better be," as he walked out of the room to go get her food.

Orihime sat patiently, lost in her thoughts. Grimmjow came back and set her food in front of her and went back to his place on the sofa. Orihime didn't immediately start eating and Grimmjow frowned deeply. "Well? Are you gonna eat or will I have to make you?" he said threateningly. Orihime trembled and said quickly, "I'm allergic to peppers. I can't eat the omelet or--" "You'll die?" he finished with a smirk. Orihime bit her bottom lip and said, "Well, actually, I'm not sure. I might just get sick. Or I might die." Grimmjow's grin faded and he got up and picked up her plate and threw it into the wall. The glass shattered into tiny pieces, flying in different directions.

"Do you want to eat something else?" he said, his words welcoming, but his expression saying the opposite. Orihime swallowed roughly and said, "No thank you. I'm not hungry anyway." Grimmjow smirked and said, "Good. Cuz I'll be damned if I go cook something else." Orihime's eyes widened at his words, not being able to picture this particular Espada cooking. Grimmjow ignored her surprised expression and said, "Later on, Aizen wants to run some tests on you, so yeah, I'm gonna have to escort you there." Orihime said meekly, "I don't want to." Grimmjow sat up before she could even blink and stared at her in disbelief. Then he roared with laughter. "Do you actually think Aizen gives a hell if you want to or not? You're going to and there's nothing you can do about it," he said between laughs. Orihime bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. Grimmjow smelled something metallic and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was shut. Grimmjow said in confusion, "What the fuck are you doing?" Orihime opened her eyes and said, "I don't know." Grimmjow shook his head and said, "You're the craziest human I've ever met." Orihime shrugged.

The room got extremely quiet. To Orihime, it wasn't a tense silence, it was sort of comforting. Grimmjow got up, making Orihime look at him. "Well, since you're not eating, I'm leaving, chick." He started walking to the door and Orihime said, "Wait, Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned to her and said, "What the hell do you want now?" Orihime shifted nervously and said, "Could you stay here...with me?" Grimmjow made a frown and said, "Hell no. Why the fuck would I stay in here with you?" Orihime's face dropped and she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry for asking," she said softly. Grimmjow muttered, "World's dumbest question," as he walked out of the room and slammed the door. Orihime shook her head at her stupidity. _[Orihime's thoughts: I shouldn't have even bothered to ask. He might just not come back.]_ she looked up at the ceiling as her face grew hot. Tears graced her cheeks in a matter of seconds. She stifled a sob and lied on the bed, curled into a fetal position.

_**~WARNING...LEMON AHEAD!~**_

Grimmjow stood outside of the door, as he smelled tears. He shook his head to erase the image of her dejected expression. _[Grimmjow's thoughts: She's an annoying little nobody.]_ He walked down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. He walked to Melony's room and walked in. Melony was brushing her hair. "Why, hello, Grimm-" she said, before Grimmjow crushed his lips to hers roughly. He undressed her in a matter of seconds as she took off his pants, revealing his huge member. She licked her lips and had barely enough time to look before he pushed her on the bed and shoved his member in her already wet vagina. She was a little shocked, but pleased. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her, biting her lip and drawing blood. She didn't mind and just moaned softly as he ravished her mouth with his tongue. He pounded relentlessly, as she moaned loudly. His pace increased tenfold and he rammed his member into her mercilessly, not caring if he hurt her or not.

She screamed in pure ecstasy, her walls tightning and he groaned. She came to her climax, digging her nails into his back. He didn't want to come just yet, so he flipped her over and pushed his member into her ass. He pumped in and out as she clutched the cover for dear life. She bit her lip and surpressed a pleasurable scream. Grimmjow closed his eyes and he saw Orihime's face in his mind. That made him pound harder and harder, Melony enjoying it fully. He felt himself coming to his climax so he groaned, flipping her back over and putting his member in her mouth, where she sucked and slurped, taking all of his length in the back of her throat. He came, squirting the white liquid into her awaiting mouth. She swallowed and he took his member out of her mouth.

She licked her lips and he felt himself get hard all over again. As he fucked her over and over again, he felt frustrated that he couldn't forget about a certain strawberry blonde haired woman.

_**~END OF LEMON~**_

Orihime woke up and sat up, realizing she fell asleep. She estimated that she slept for at least 6 hours. She was absolutely surprised when she saw Grimmjow sitting in the same spot, drumming his hands on the small table. Grimmjow said, "About fucking time you woke up, chick." Orihime was grateful, but knew better than to let Grimmjow see that. He might leave. Grimmjow left out of the room to get her dinner. Her mood increased greatly when she realized that Grimmjow was still going to come.

Grimmjow walked back in with her dinner and set it in front of her. He sat in his usual spot and Orihime immediately started eating. She ate quickly and Grimmjow was a little weirded out by her actions. After she finished, she gave him a happy smile and said, "Arigato, Grimmjow-san." Grimmjow flinched and said, "Whatever. I'm leaving." He picked up her plate and started to leave. Then he stopped. "I'll sit in here with you, chick, when I get back," he said, his voice blank. He sensed that she was about to thank him and he said, "Don't think I'm getting soft or anything. I still don't give a shit about you." Orihime's smile faltered slightly, but she just said quietly, "I know."

He left and Orihime realized that she hadn't took a shower or bath for 2 days. _[Orihime's thoughts: I'll just take one after Grimmjow leaves for the night.]_ Grimmjow came back and was holding something heavy. Orihime's face turned to curiousity and she realized that he was holding a television. Grimmjow said, "It's boring as hell in here. So Aizen sent someone to get this from the human world. He doesn't want you to start thinking too much." Orihime just nodded and watched as he set the t.v. up. After 10 minutes, she started to see that he had no idea what he was doing.

She got up quietly and set up the t.v. and turned it on. It was on a anime movie and Grimmjow stared. Not at the t.v., at Orihime for doing something he couldn't. _[Grimmjow's thoughts: Well, she is a human, she knows how this useless bullshit works.]_ Grimmjow sat on the sofa while Orihime sat on the floor watching the screen. Orihime knew that even if he didn't show it, he was interested in the movie they were watching. She giggled in her head and for the first time in days, she actually felt a little happy.

**I'm stopping here because I have plenty of ideas for the next chapter, so please review and I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chapter 3. I'm updating all of my creations, so yeah, here's a chapter update. Review.**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.**

Orihime finished her last meal and Grimmjow left for the night.

She sat in her room, bored as usual, staring at the marble floor. She imagined what everyone were thinking about her disappearence. She smiled wryly. _[Maybe they don't notice. Or maybe they don't care. I'm not worth the trouble.]_ She shook all the negative thoughts away. "No. I'm not going to give up hope. No matter what anyone says," she whispered aloud. But even as she said those words, they didn't sound believeable, not even to herself. She sighed and counted the cracks in the floor, for what seemed like the thousandth time. She didn't notice the door creak open as she hummed softly.

"What are you doing, you stupid whore?"

Orihime jumped at the sudden noise and was surprised to see two women, that looked dangerously angry. Orihime recognized them as the two that Uriquiorra had warned her about. Melony and Loly. Orihime's throat went dry for a second and she swallowed hard. "W-What did I do?" Orihime asked meekly.

"You think that you can just keep seducing Grimmjow-kun and that we wouldn't do anything about it?" Melony growled, irritably. Melony didn't know how beautiful Orihime was, she had assumed that she was just an average woman that Grimmjow felt like having sex with sometimes. But looking at her lucious breasts, her long cascading hair and her innocent demenor made Melony hate Orihime even more. Orihime was about to deny it, when Loly reared her hand back and slapped her, hard. Orihime flinched and as a reflex, her hand went to her burning cheek. Orihime gave a bitter smile. "If you won't listen to what I have to say, then do as you please," she murmured. Loly smirked, "Gladly." She lifted Orihime up, just to knee her in her gut, with all her strength. Orihime's eyes widened and she coughed up blood, trembling. Melony kicked Orihime in her face while she was already down. Orihime gasped and bit her lip to keep from screaming, or worse, crying.

After a few more punches, slaps and kicks, Loly started to wonder why Orihime didn't try to fight back. She looked at the battered woman and asked smugly, "Are you too afraid to fight us back?" Orihime shook her head, blood leaking from her forehead, making her woozy. "Then fight back," Loly yelled, ready to kick her in her face. The door was kicked in, flying across the room, startling all three women.

It was Grimmjow, smirking, while stepping into the small room.

"Grimmjow-kun," Loly smiled flirtatiously, making her way over to him. She kissed him on his neck, and Grimmjow grunted, pushing her away. Loly looked confused until Grimmjow eyed Orihime, who was nearly unconscious on the floor, bleeding from several wounds. Loly waved her off. "She's just a nuisance, I mean, we weren't going to kill her or anything. We were just going to show her a lesson. Grimmjow nodded and glanced back at Orihime, as she whimpered softly from the searing pain. Grimmjow motioned Melony over and the two girls stood in front of him. "You think she's a nuisance?" Grimmjow inquired, nodding in Orihime's direction. Melony nodded and grinned. "Well, I think she's a nuisance too...and so are you two."

The two women gave him a confused look before he shoved his hand through their stomachs. Loly doubled over in pain as Melony coughed, leaving a puddle of blood. "W-Why, Grimmjow?" Melony asked with a pleading look. "Just getting rid of the most annoying bitches in Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow snapped Loly's neck and crushed Melony's windpipe. He let the bodies drop as he stepped over them. Grimmjow walked towards Orihime, who was staring wide eyed at the corpses. "Heal yourself," he commanded, staring at her hard. Orihime nodded frantically and healed herself, scared of the unpredictable man. After she finished healing herself, her eyes traveled back to the dead females who had tormented and abused her a few minutes ago. Grimmjow noticed her staring and spoke, "They weren't just trying to hurt you. They were going to kill you. I'll handle the bodies and report to the pansy."

Orihime nodded blankly and Grimmjow frowned. "So what? I don't get a 'thank you', or anything?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. She looked at him, tears spilling over her eyelids, rapidly racing down her reddened cheeks. "T-Thank you, Grimmjow," she sobbed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Grimmjow was shocked and Orihime realized what she was doing and pulled back quickly. "I'm sorry, I got carried away," she explained, rubbing her tears away. Grimmjow shrugged, "No prob. Now go to sleep." Orihime said, "Hai," and crawled into her bed as Grimmjow lifted up the bodies and hauled them out of the room. "I'll tell somebody ta fix the door," he called back. Melony's face had wide eyes, seemingly staring at her as Grimmjow left the room.

Orihime fell asleep and had a nightmare where Loly and Melony came back to life for revenge. 'We won't let you get away with this, I promise you that,' Loly's voice mocked. They closed in on Orihime, holding shiny weapons and Orihime screamed.

She shot up in bed sweating profusely. Her eyes darted around the room as her heartbeat raced wildly. She calmed slightly when she realized that it wasn't real. She glanced to see that the blood on the floor was gone and her door was back to normal. She leaned back into the soft pillows as her breath slowed. She was relieved, but she was still quite tired. She fell back into a dreamless sleep.

Grimmjow was greeted to the sight of her sitting boredly at the end of the couch, humming and her hands clasped. The circles forming under her eyes told him that she probably hadn't slept well. Not that he gave a shit.

"Oh", was all the eloquence she could muster as she slowly registered his presence. "Grimmjow...?"

"The one and only. Have you taken a shower yet, woman?" Grimmjow asked, staring at her intently. "I...don't have anything to change into," she admitted sadly. Grimmjow was taken off guard by the pain in her eyes and grumbled, "Goddamnit. Hold on." He left out of the room. Ten minutes later, he came back with an outfit similar to the one she had on. He tossed it to her, along with some underwear and a towel and ordered, "Go take a fucking shower." Orihime stood up and went to the bathroom and shut the door. He heard water running and he sat on the couch, waiting for her to finish up. After about 15 minutes, she came out, fully dressed, the room smelling like roses. She looked a little happier, now that she was clean.

"Um, Grimmjow-san?"

Grimmjow looked at her, barely giving her any attention. "What?" he questioned. "Do you...hate me?" Orihime asked innocently, twidling her thumbs. Grimmjow smirked, "Well, you're better company than Stick-up-the-ass (Ulquiorra) and Nnorita. So, I guess you aren't THAT bad." Her forehead scrunched in an amusingly puzzled frown. Much better than the angsty lull he found her in earlier. "Okay," she murmured, satisified with his answer.

Grimmjow was bored as hell, waiting until it was time to get her breakfast, which was about ten more minutes.

"I know," Orihime eventually sympathized, "It gets dull around here pretty quick. And there's uh not much to do so-"

Grimmjow had a feeling she was about to go into a long talk about how boring it was in there, which he didn't care.

"Just because I don't hate you as much as the others doesn t mean you can start talking to me like a girlfriend." Orihime frowned and flinched. "Get it through your head, princess; I wasn't sent here to make you happy. I was sent here to make sure you don't try anything stupid. Like escaping. But if you piss me off- or if Aizen gives the word- I'll kill you in an instant. Understand?"

"Y-yes. Sorry."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "And stop apologizing. It's stupid." Orihime felt slight anger. "Well excuse me for trying to be polite," Orihime said, crossing her arms. Her obvious annoyance amused him. "I don't give a fuck about manners. You're wasting your time," he replied, wondering how she was going to respond. "Well, you should. You think that just because you're handsome that people will respect you." Grimmjow was about to say something to hurt her feelings, when he replayed back in his head what she said. "You think I'm handsome?" he inquired smugly, forgetting all about his irritation. Orihime realized what she had said and blushed feriously. "Um, er, well..."

The moment was ruined when they heard a knock at the door. Grimmjow swore under his breath and called out, "What is it?"

The person opened the door and it was Ulquiorra. He was holding a large tray full of various foods. He set it in front of Orihime and shot a accusing glare at Grimmjow. "Here's your breakfast, Inoue. Grimmjow, I need to speak to you." It wasn't a request.

Grimmjow stood up and looked at Orihime. "You had better be eating when I come back," he threatened. "Hai," she said, in a small voice, as she began eating. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stepped into the empty hallway. "Has she bathed?" he asked with a cold expression. "Yea, she got in the damn tub," Grimmjow grumbled. "She's still a virgin, right?" Ulquiorra inquired. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ulquiorra frowned, "She was a virgin when she came. You didn't have sexual relations with her, did you?" Grimmjow scowled, "No. I didn't. So obviously, she is, unless you did something with her." Ulquiorra glared, with a bit of malice in his voice, "As if. I can control myself, unlike someone." Grimmjow shrugged and said, "So you're asking me all of this why?' Ulquiorra answered, "Lord Aizen asked me to do a report on her behavior, eating patterns and her interactions during her time here."

Grimmjow grinned, "Well, what did he have to say about Melony and Loly?" Ulquiorra frowned, "He didn't care about those two. They got what they deserved." Grimmjow chuckled, "I thought so."

**Okay, I'm ending it here, since I have a lot more work to do. Please review and I will update soon. I promise.**


End file.
